


Lightfingers

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, sga flashfic challenge - criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney was a thief, and a good one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightfingers

Rodney was a thief, and a good one at that. He could hotwire any piece of equipment in nothing flat. Locks? Easy. Electronic security measures? Oh please, it was child's play. If he saw it, he could _make_ it go, whether it wanted to or not.

He could hack any computer system as well. Programs, databases? They were his _oysters_ , baby. If he wanted to know something, nothing was going to stand in _his_ way. Anyone that thought otherwise was just plain stupid.

Wraith, Genii, Asuran, Ancient, it didn't matter. He hotwired, hacked and stole what he needed, when he needed it. Because he was just that damned good. Best in the business, best in two damned galaxies, he did what he had to, to get what he wanted.

Because those were all small potatoes, little stepping stones to his biggest heists of all. He would thieve his way across Pegasus, all in order to to snatch his team and Atlantis away from the possession of his biggest and nastiest competitor - death. Those lives and city were _his,_ damn it. And if death thought it was going to steal those away from him, he'd do what he have to to steal them right the fuck back.


End file.
